ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy 'Tiffany Martins '''is a human introduced in the first season of ''The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Amy is a main character in the show who plays Chloe's best friend, and is played by American actress Grace Phipps. Amy is also a character in the The Nine Lives of Chloe King book series by Liz Braswell. Personality Appearance Amy has shoulder-length dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has fair skin and is rather short and thin. She also has high-boned cheeks History Amy was raised by two gay fathers, it's unknown if she's adopted like Chloe or not. When she was 7 years old she ran-away only going far as the fisherman wharfe before calling Chloe's mom to take her home. Sometime in her childhood she met Chloe and Paul. Season 1 Amy is very jealous about how much time Chloe is spending with Jasmine and Alek and her patience starts to wear out with Chloe to the point where Chloe over hears Amy telling Paul she "might be in the market for a new best friend." However, Amy eventually realizes the magnitude of what Chloe is going through and apologizes. Amy is a talented singer/song-writer and preforms for the first time in front of an audience singing a song she wrote herself with her guitar. She only signs up to sing because Chloe persuaded her to and promised that she would be right there when Amy was singing. Chloe must break her promise however when she has to take care of some Mai business and Amy is left to sing to Paul. This puts Amy in distress because whenever Amy sang to Paul, he laughed. This time however, he reassures her and promises her that he won't laugh. She accepts his promise and is deeply touched that when she sang, Paul starts to crying. Amy was very pleased with this fact and even when Paul reveals that he only cried because he stabbed himself with a fork to keep from laughing, she tells him it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. Amy's relationship with Paul is damaged when Amy tells Chloe that her relationship with Paul is not on the romantic path she hoped it would be. When Chloe tells Paul that he needs to take their relationship to the next level, Paul takes this the wrong way, thinking that "the next level" means sex. Amy is none too pleased when she gets ready for what she expected to be a romantic night out with Paul, and comes to find him in her bed completed naked. She kicks him out. In the following episode Amy states that she and Paul are truly finished about starts dating a new guy, Jonah Mimby. Jonah is a senior who gambles to raise money for college which Amy finds dangerously exciting. However, their romance is short lived when Jonah is discovered cheating during a card game, endangering them both. When Chloe and the gang come to rescue Amy, Paul punches Jonah in the face for endangering Amy. Amy is impressed by Paul's chivalry and the two rekindle their relationsnip. In the Book Background In the books, Amy and Paul start dating, causing Chloe to wonder if their relationship will affect their friendship. Appearance Amy has chestnut red hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin and light freckles over her nose cheeks. Gallery Amy 01.jpg Amy 11.jpg Amy 22.jpg Trivia *Amy is a singer and sang her actress Grace Phipps's song You Will Never Be Alone in the Season One episode "Green Star". *Amy has two Dad's because Chloe once ask her "you think the dads would mind if you came home with something complete over priced". Later on, Chloe also asked Amy if her dads wouldn't mind her coming home with something over priced. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters